Of Love and Poison
by Guilty.Ink
Summary: Pre-CP2. Jem was with Tessa, and Will was left watching, waiting and his heart breaking. But he isn't alone - not when Winifred Morgenstern returns to the London institute to see the boy she had loved so passionately as a child, engaged.
1. The Return of a Friend

**DISCLAIMER: **All characters / world belongs to Cassandra Clare, with the exception of Winifred Morgenstern. I do not own the picture, either :)

* * *

Chapter One: The Return of a Friend

In true London fashion, it was raining the night a knock on the door snapped William Herondale's head up. He was not too far from the entrance, and heard Sophie scurrying to answer it before a scream echoed down the corridors. In the next instant, he heard Gideon charging like the love struck madman he was to aid her.

_I wonder what this is all about_.

"Who are you?" Gideon demanded in a cool, but threatening tone but his words were smothered and Will could hear Sophie pushing him away.

"No, Mr. Lightwood!" she said quickly. "It is not like that! We need to get Miss Char-"

Will stopped and sighed. He supposed it was time to intervene before Sophie would begin hyperventilating, and his curiosity was getting the better of him. He knew that only Shadowhunters may enter the threshold uninvited, but who in the Angel's name would knock on an institute? A Downworlder, most likely, one with affiliations to Charlotte. He left the room, his hands running over his Seraph blade. "Now, now Sophie. The man of the Institute is -"

He stopped cold in his track, his blue eyes wide as he took in the sight in front of him. Her name was stuck on his throat.

_Winnie_.

"Sophie, what is the matter? I heard -"

The crowd grew and now circled around the Institute doors was the engaged to marry couple. Tessa was in her usual light blue dress, her fingers tangled in her skirts as she breathlessly ran to where she had heard her friend cry out. On her heel was Jem, who although had a concerned expression on his face prior to seeing past the shadows now stood frozen like Will and Sophie. "Winnie," he breathed, his silver eyes wide. "But how -"

Tessa looked away from her fiancée and finally noticed Will's stricken expression and turned her gaze to the girl at the door.

The first thing Tessa noticed was that she was young, around her age, and she was lovely the way Sophie and Jessamine were but took much more likeness from the latter. Her hair was undone and hung wet from the rain, the colour of pale blonde like Jessamine's, but there was no scold or bitterness in her face, especially not the way her eyes lit up at the sight of the two male Shadowhunters.

Correction.

Eye.

For she wore a black patch over her left eye, the straps hidden beneath her hair. But on closer observation, the lantern that Gideon held in his hands shined a light, bouncing off her eyes that were as dark as Will's hair. Everything of her was like an intensified version of Jessamine. Hair too light, and eyes too dark.

Her smile deepened and at last, she spoke. "Jem," she said first, her eyes softened, "Will, Sophie - oh by the Angel, I've missed you deeply." She dropped a bag she had been holding by her side and enveloped Jem first in a hug, her arms around his neck as she pulled him closed and Tessa's eyes went wide with astonishment, Sophie choking in the background. She heard Jem's slight gasp but it was Will who reacted first. He blinked, snapping out of his shock and reached to put a hand on the girl's shoulder, pulling her back sternly. "Winnie, what are you - how are you here?" he asked, his eyes blazing.

"I got -" And then she stopped when she realized there were other people in the room. She regarded the Lightwood carefully first. "Hello, Gideon," she said in a strange tone, "I don't suppose your brother is here as well."

"I thought you were -"

"And hello," she turned to Tessa at last, "pleased to meet your acquaintance." She held out her hand and a bright smile lit up her face. "My name is Winifred Morgenstern and you," there was amusement glinting off that sole eye. "are not a Shadowhunter."

"Jem," Will spoke sternly, his eyes hard, "perhaps you should take Tessa elsewhere, along with Gabriel -"

"- Gideon," the named boy said, quick to correct. Will continued anyway.

"And Sophie." His eyes flickered to the now frowning girl beside him. "Winnie, come with me."

"Wait!" she said quickly and twisted around to her pouch. "Jem, stay – please. I have something for you," her eyes moved to the girl who was a stranger to her and the man who had always been deemed _not_ an ally carefully. Jem looked uncomfortable, and his eyes looked at Tessa with a yearning for her to understand but she was still trying to piece things together. Gideon cleared his throat, taking the cue and left after a few whispered words to Sophie, who put a hand on Tessa's arm and took her away.

When they were far enough from the entrance, Sophie let out a breath. Tessa turned. "Sophie," she said urgently, now thirsting to understand, "who was that?"

Sophie's hazel eyes widened and she bit on her lip. Although they were in the common room now when no one but they could overhear, Sophie still seemed nervous. But she knew of Tessa's unwavering curiosity and sighed. She moved over to the fireplace, lighting it quickly before feeding the flames. Then she smoothed her apron out and squared her shoulders to Tessa. She looked tired already. "It is a story you may not want to know, Miss Gray," she said quietly.

"Please, tell me." Her curiosity was killing her, as it always had. She watched as Sophie fidgeted a bit more before taking a seat.

"She is a Shadowhunter here at the Institute," Sophie began, "but something...happened."

A fire was rampant in Tessa's chest. There had been another? She thought about Jessamine and her loneliness, wondering why this was never brought it. The girl was pretty and she thought that she would make good company for Jessamine, and with their likeness could even pull off as sisters for Jessamine's runaway plan. "Please, Sophie, go on," she prompted but the maid was still looking into her skirts. At last, she nodded with finality and took a deep breath.

"I think it was several weeks before you arrived, when Miss Winnie departed. There was an investigation that she had been a part of along with Will and they had ran into a Greater Demon." Sophie looked up and her fingers softly ran beneath her eyes and Tessa understood immediately. "She had been greatly injured and her aunt Amalia had been furious. You see, Miss Winnie was originally of the Munich Institute but had left when she was young because..." Sophie stopped, her hands covered over her mouth and she got up immediately. "Goodness, I cannot gossip. I am terrible sorry, Miss Gray, but I have no right to speak of her history. Perhaps you may ask..."

"Jem?" Tessa asked. She recalled how the girl had held Jem like that when no one had shown affection like that in the Institute but Charlotte, who was like a mother to them. But this girl was obviously not a mother, and she had seen how Will had treated Jessamine. But that was because of the curse, and yet there was an undeniable familiarity in his tone when he talked to her.

Tessa groaned, even as Sophie left.

This curiosity was the death of her.

0-0

Now the original group of Shadowhunters were assembled in the drawing room. Charlotte, Henry, Will and Jem all stood around Winnie, who looked unnaturally comfortable standing in the middle. "So where shall I begin?" she asked with a smile playing on her lip.

Charlotte flushed. "Winnie, you are supposed to be with your aunt -"

"It was a dreadful bore, Charlotte," the girl complained, seeming very, very young, "I do not like it Germany."

"It is a city of geniuses!" Henry proclaimed, quick to defend other scientists. "Why ever not?"

"Because," she pouted, "it is full of Germans."

At that, Jem coughed to hide his laugh, his eyes moving towards Will who had a stoic expression and his arms crossed. "You can't just _leave _Winnie," Jem reminded her gently with that ever present kind smile signature of his, "there was a reason why you left London."

A dreamy expression passed her face and she had forgotten about Charlotte and Henry as she stared at Jem, her dark eyes bright. "Well, you cannot force me stay there. I have recovered."

"And what has Amalia said?" Charlotte enquired quickly, already beginning to think of the long correspondences she would have to handle between London and Munich with the matter. "Were you given permission?"

At that, Winnie looked uncomfortable. "Well, not quite..."

"You just _left_?" Will asked incredulously, his eyebrows shot up.

"The Clave will not be happy," Jem said in a warning tone. Her lips puckered to the side in thought, a trait that had followed her since childhood. Her hair was beginning to dry by the fireside, lightening back to her usual white blonde. She had arrived in Shadowhunter gear, hidden by a Glamor and they could all see the runes that twined at her collar, by her neck and along her arms when she habitually twisted her hair up in a quick bun, refusing to answer. "You could be labelled a rogue."

"I am not," she said with heavy exasperation, "and the Clave knows fair well that they have my complete allegiance. Just not to that particularly Institute."

"You couldn't have possibly left because it was full of Germans," Henry commented slowly, side tracked as always. He sounded dubious. He could quite well imagine that, actually, despite his words.

"Did you at least leave a note? Inform them that it was by your own will and that you were not kidnapped?" Charlotte asked, thorough as always.

"Of course," she said quickly but then paused, her mouth twitching before another smile spread across them, "although it was more of a verbal warning, if anything..."

Charlotte's hands flew up. "I have much paperwork to do now," she said with a sigh, "thank you for that, Winifred. Not to say that I am not pleased to see you again and I hope you are in good health, but -"

"By the Angel, Charlotte are you _pregnant_?"

"Took her long enough," Will muttered beneath his breath but the girl's eye was wide as she ran over to the small, red-headed woman and gently touched her stomach. She had been so preoccupied with seeing Will and Jem that she didn't get a chance to see Charlotte come in earlier and did not have the chance to fully absorb the image. Jem laughed softly.

"Shut up, Will," she said distractedly. "When is the baby due? I must stay now!"

"You most certainly are _not_," Charlotte said but it was not unkind, "you will remain as long as the Clave see fit. Honestly, Winifred, please have some sense before you flee the country. Now I must leave, we will talk later." And with that, the woman left in a hurry and Henry stared after her, so obviously smitten. Then he turned to Winnie who seemed upset not to hear more about this baby. He patted her head, his eyes crinkling with a smile. "It _is _good to see you," he said but then he slid his goggles back down, "but I must take my leave as well."

And then it was just the three of them. She looked around. "Where is Jessamine?"

Jem looked at the ground and Will looked out the window. Her eye bore on them, flickering passed the _parabatai_. She decided on Jem first, knowing that he had always been kinder to her. "Jem, where is she?"

"It is a long story."

"I imagine it would." She sat down. "We have time."

Will looked at his comrade first and shrugged, as if saying there was nothing to hide. Jem gestured with his hand to begin but Will, an avid story teller of all kinds, had no idea where to start. But eventually he sighed, and took a seat in front of the blonde girl. "Jem," he warned, "maybe you should go to Tessa. This will be a long story and your -"

"I think I will stay," he interrupted hastily but his smile was polite as he gracefully took his seat next to Will, "after all, we want this recounting to be honest."

"God knows that we will not get that from our Will," Winnie pointed out.

"Oh? And since when have you been the just one, Winifred?" Will countered and her nose wrinkled. He knew that she hated that name, and only accepted from adults when they try to be serious towards her.

"More so than you, Gwilyn Odaine Herondale."

"Your accent is horrible, do stop."

"_Backpfeifengesicht,_" she muttered in German. Jem's eyes lightened the way they always did when Will and Winnie bickered about. Will's arm raised and he pointed a finger at her. She frowned. "What are you -" And then he poked her on the forehead with just enough strength to push her head back and she swat it away.

"I taught you that word, you ungrateful pest," he said but the smile on his face contradicted his words.

"I do recall that," Jem said, amused, "as a going away gift." He remembered the frantic, hurried night. It had been dark and raining and thundering and they were all panting as they raced to the docks, no longer armed and bleeding. He remembered how horrible it had been for him – how hard it was to breathe and how badly the impact of his shoes against the mud had been on his body. He remembered dragging the girl with one arm around his neck and the other around Will's as they tried to get her to escape, to get her on the boat and the way Will had laid her on the cargo ship, hidden, as he brushed a lock of hair from her face and whispered that it would be safer in Germany, to take care of herself. He remembered of Will's attempt of making the sobbing girl laugh as he told her the profanity, and the way Jem had kissed her forehead in a brotherly manner before his _parabati _and he jumped off the ship to face the demon.

That all was months ago and yet he remembered every detail.

"To protect you from all those German men," Will added as if it was a brilliant point.

"Ah yes, the Germans." She nodded solemnly and there was a moment of silence before the three began to laugh – or rather Jem and her. But the corner of Will's mouth pulled up in a devilish smile and that was enough proof of the fact that he was happy to see her just as much as Jem and the rest. "Well, anyway. It all began when we found Emma Bayliss..."

0-0

"Charlotte, Charlotte!" Tessa called out once she saw the short woman leaving the drawing room and heading up stairs. She stopped and turned around, blinking as if she had forgotten about Tessa.

"What is it?" she asked, and there was a rushed tone to it as if she had many to do. Tessa flustered slightly.

"Who is it? Who is -"

Charlotte sighed and shook her head. "It is a long story," exactly as Sophie had said it, "and I do not have the time. I _am _sorry, Tessa, but perhaps another time." And she disappeared into her office. Dejected, Tessa turned to continue going to the training room. She had changed into training gear with the help of Sophie, trying to get more information from her but the girl's mouth was sealed. When she arrived in the high-ceiling room lined with weapons on the wall, she saw a muscular, sandy haired man cleaning what looked like a scimitar, runes gleaming on the silver blade.

"Gideon," she exhaled. He had been there as well and the girl – Winnie – had addressed him by name. Perhaps she could get answers out of him. "Do you know her?" Tessa skipped with the introductions. Although she was not particularly close to the Lightwood, his friendliness with Sophie and the hours he had trained with her softened the edge of the need of politeness. Gideon frowned.

"Winifred Morgenstern," he sighed and there was a curious way he had said it, like the way someone would mention a chore. "I suppose you have not met her. You arrived some time after she left."

"Was she here for a while – a Shadowhunter of the Institute?" At last, her questions were being answered and she felt that familiar rush of excitement.

"I believe so," he leaned back against the table decorated in polishes and rags and weapons. "I think she had arrived shortly after Jem," he said, looking up, "or at least it had seemed that way at the Enclave's Christmas Party all those years ago." So they had grown up together? Tessa's chest fluttered with nervousness. "I do not know too much about her, but it was quite a bit of a story when her parents were murdered by the Folk people."

Tessa gasped, her hands flew to her mouth. She had heard of Shadowhunters being killed by demons and the Downworlders – but the ageless, winged fey had not been spoken greatly about. "I am not sure if it was because of past Spoils or a rough relationship, but the fey had blinded her in one eye and by the time backup arrived, it was too late. It was shortly before she arrived in England, I believe."

Well that explained her eye, but not much else. She wanted to know about her relationships with Will and Jem. She wanted to know everything about this girl, if she was a Shadowhunter like Jessamine or if she was proud like Will. She wanted to know if she loved the two boys, if she had been kind to Sophie, if she had been like a daughter to Charlotte and Henry. She was not sure if it was envy or just curiosity but her mind had been distracted the entire time Gideon was training her.

She kept on reanalyzing the event again and again her mind: the way Jem had said her name and more importantly, the way Winnie had said his.

The look in her eye.

It was as if Tessa was looking at a reflection of herself.

* * *

I deleted the first upload of this...no idea why...but here it is again! First Infernal Device fic :) Thanks for reading - reviews would be lovely!


	2. Winifred Morgenstern

Chapter Two: Winifred Morgenstern

Tessa was very well aware of the fact that this Winnie and Will and Jem had been in the room for quite a while – hours, even. They did not return to bed that night and by morning, her nervousness was visible. Sophie had seemed to avoid her eyes as well, as if she was guilty of something and every time Tessa had brought up Winnie, the girl would just shake her head. It was not until breakfast that the name was brought up again by someone other than herself.

"So as you may know, we have a...guest at the Institute," Charlotte said once Cecily seated. The fifteen year old girl looked up curiously, her blue eyes sharp.

"We do?" she asked with a frown and then her face transformed with understanding. "Is that where Will has been all night? With this _guest_?"

Charlotte shifted in her seat and Henry looked up from his breakfast of eggs. "All night?" she echoed, glancing at her husband worriedly. Henry was chewing his food thoughtfully and shrugged.

"Do not fret, darling, Jem is there," he reminded her with a friendly touch on her arm but she didn't seem comforted by this idea.

"But who is _she_?" Cecily pestered, not afraid at all of overstepping her boundary. God, Tessa loved her then. She had not been able to sleep all night, thinking about Winnie and Jem and Will and faeries that blinded children. Cecily looked at Gideon, then at Tessa but no one seemed to have the answer. It was Charlotte that sighed and set down her fork.

"I suppose you have the right to know," she said although the way she rubbed her eyes tiredly inclined Tessa into thinking that she would rather not explain. "Winifred Morgenstern, formerly of the Munich Institute arrived last night. For a long while, she had lived here with Henry, and I along with Jessamine, Will and Jem. She arrived here when she was ten after an...incident back home. Like Jem, the Clave thought it would be safer for her to grow up here. But after a certain event, she was to promptly leave the country."

"Oh yes, Charlotte, I do love explanations to be quite vague," Cecily muttered.

"Is she staying here then? Is the threat gone?" Tessa asked, ignoring the girl. Charlotte sighed.

"It would be preferable, yes, but I believe the Consul would prefer her to stay at the Munich Institute -"

"Not that it has worked," Henry muttered. Charlotte shot him a look but he just groaned. "'Lottie, you know that Winnie had always been a wanderer. Although she was unable to return in London, it was not as if she had spent the last couple months in Germany."

Cecily's cobalt eyes sparked with interest at the idea of travelling. As a girl who had grown up and explored all of countryside Wales as a child only to be thrust into the bustling, busy city of London, the prospect of further exploration interested her. "Where has she been?"

"Everywhere! Amalia had said she spent a total of one week in Germany, and not a consecutive one either I may add. The Americas, Spain, France, West Indies, India...I believe Shanghai as well, was that correct?"

"Yes, yes," Charlotte said dismissively, not wanting to reward Winifred's wanderlust. "But they want her to return to Munich. They _had _been wanting that for a while and I-" she faltered. Charlotte did not want to say it out loud.

The head of Munich was a man and their Enclave was clear about wanting the girl back. With her eyes – a curse to some, a blessing in others – it tied her to the Seelie Court. She had connections to the fey that would otherwise be impossible. That eye of hers was blind in the mundane sense, but could be able to see much more and the Clave wanted her to lead an Institute one day. It was her desire of Winnie staying in London against a man's...a Morgenstern as well. That family was too wealthy for their own good, they had too much power and the Fray woman stood little to no chance against him. Charlotte sighed. "The point is, we have a new guest. Do introduce yourself. Now, who would like some tea?"

0-0

Once a long time ago, Will and Jem and Winnie had fallen asleep curled up like puppies around the fireplace after a rainy day running around in London, pulling pranks on the mundane with their newly acquired Glamor. Will had always slept on the far corner with claims that Winnie was disgusting and she smelled strange and Jem slept in the middle as the peace keeper. She would park herself as close as possible to the silver haired twelve year old. She, only ten at the time, had fallen in love with him as instantly as any child would when shown the kindness Jem had showed her.

Will, on the other hand, was an enigma. But she didn't care. Winnie had been raised around Morgenstern men bent on being tough and stoic, of pretending that they never needed anyone but their competitive nature kept him coming back and made her stick like glue to him. She watched him as closely Jem had, and she spent just as much hours training with him.

Not much has changed since then, even with the revelation of the curse ("I knew it! You loved me and were just too afraid! Oh, dear, I love you too, Gwilyn!" she had exclaimed only to get a smack in the back of her head) he still remained on the other end of the room, sleeping in the velvet armchair.

But Winnie was not done yet. She wanted to know so much – about these Infernal Devices, about the Lightwoods, about the Shape-shifter and of Charlotte and Henry.

But the _parabatai _had missed one vital information.

Jem's engagement.

It was around four in the morning when halfway through talking about Magnus Bane that Will declared her to be a bore and fell asleep with a book opened on his face. Winnie was lying on her back, staring up at the ceiling as Jem sat by the fireplace, talking to her despite his obvious fatigue. Not soon later, she fell asleep too and curled up, blankets around her.

Jem wondered if he should go back to his room and sleep there but he did not want to leave the room. It was like a part of his past, and it would not be right to leave the trio. A part of him even wished Jessamine to be here.

Although Winnie _was _pretty, even as a child, her eye patch had thrown off Jessamine immediately. The girl was always frowning at her, her face twisted up in disgust. But he clearly remembered one time Jessamine thought she was being gracious – as all once privileged and still beautiful fourteen year old girls would – by providing the twelve year old with a _make over_. Quickly after Jessamine removed the eye patch, she started shrieking and Will and Jem had ran in to see Jessamine on the other side of the room, her hands over her face. On the other side, sitting on a bench with a stricken expression was a girl with long, white blonde hair framing a pale face...

With one eye black as night and the other devoid of all pupil. Instead it was a glowing indigo with no whites whatsoever and the tracings of a black star over the broken pattern of wings that covered the entire eye.

Will had gasped, frozen but not frightened. Yet it was Jem that calmly walked towards the shaken girl and wiped the tears from her face before gently placing the black eye patch over the cursed bluish purple eyes. He had taken her hand and nodded at Will before asking if she wanted to hear him practice the violin.

She had grown since then. She had never been insecure of her eye since, even going as far as taunting Jessie with it. But the girl that lay in front of him now was not the same as the one Will and he had desperately tried to help escape months ago. This one was just as reckless and oblivious, but there was an air of certainty to her now, as if she understood her life cause and knew what she truly desired.

She murmured something, tossing in her sleep. She whispered something in a language foreign to him – not English or German, but the language of the Fey. He knew that sometimes, they visited her in her dreams. Most of the time, it was disorientating but relatively harmless.

Other times, it was terrifying and she would wake up in sweat, that one eye bleeding as she shook and cry. At one point, she had decided not to sleep and it grew so worrisome that violin lullabies and late night stories would not tire her. It took Charlotte allowing the fourteen year old girl in the two sixteen year old boys' bed at night for her to sleep. It nearly gave the woman a heart attack and she was convinced that Winnie would wake up pregnant but instead, the girl had slept for twenty hours straight with Will occasionally returning the room to read in silence or Jem to play his violin.

Without a doubt, she was the face of his past.

But he did not want to see her.

Not when there was the danger of the automatons, not when he was dying and not when he was engaged to Tessa.

0-0

Winnie was still sleeping on the ground when Will woke up and left for breakfast with Jem. But it was not a _good morning _or an expected _My God, she sleeps like a drunk _that Will had first said to his parabatai. Instead, Will turned and stared into his silvery eyes and said in a low voice, "when will you tell her?"

It did not take their bond to know what he was talking about. Jem looked away. "I don't know."

"You _don't know_? You cannot possibly hide a wedding, Jem, and she made her affections towards you idiotically clear," Will reminded him. A very dark voice in the deep, deep depths of his mind wished that Jem would love Winnie as well so that he may be with Tessa but he suppressed that thought as quickly as it formed. He would not think about that. That would not solve anything. It was irrational. "Well, I suppose if we knock her out for several hours and perform a marriage in secret – perhaps some time in the morning as we know her nocturnal nature – it would be fine but -"

"I know that we have to tell her," Jem said with a frown. "But I don't know _how_." Less than week after she arrived almost six years ago, she had declared that she was in love with James Carstairs. In his usual manner, he had smiled kindly and said thank you before carrying on. She never nagged him about it, but it was clear the way she followed him around as a child that the feelings remained. Once in a while, she would casually bring it up in the most unusual time.

"_Hey Jem?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_What colour is the sky in Shanghai?" _

_He would laugh at that. "Blue."_

"_Oh." Pause. "Hey, I love you." _

And then Will would gave her a mortified expression, demand her to quit being such a girl and dragged Jem away as if he was rescuing him from a demon.

"Would you prefer if I were to?"

"Do you enjoy breaking hearts?" Jem asked with a tease of smile. Will's face lit up, his eyes even bluer.

"You know the answer to that, James, and if you don't, I am questioning the authenticity of this _parabatai_ bond," Will said. This time, Jem laughed but it faded away quickly when the door shuffled open and he saw the girl walking out, rubbing her eyes and yawning. She had stripped off a layer of clothing and Jem coughed. Will just appraised her mildly the way he would look at a sheep without wool, but not at all like a woman baring skin.

"Very decent, Winnie. I believe the brothel is that way," he said without the slightest hint of flirtation. She shrugged, her shoulders bare. She still wore the black stockings but the trousers were gone, and her sleeveless shirt was only slightly long enough to be modest.

"Oh no, Will, I believe that there's a certain limitation of diseases one bares on their geni -"

"Perhaps this is not the most proper morning conver -"

"There you three are! Goodness, have you been in that room the entire night?" Sophie arrived, holding a tray of scones. Her eyes were scolding and she did not look at all happy. Winnie believed that if her hands had not been preoccupied, she would be wagging a disapproving finger at them. Will gave her a boyish smile, like one of a child caught doing something he should not have but knew that he would get away with it. Jem's smile was softer, more apologetic but Winnie was staring at the food.

She didn't realize how hungry she was until now. "Sophie, you are a divine angel if you were to allow me a single -"

"This is for Mr. Lightwood," she reprimanded. She frowned. "Now if you were to arrive during breakfast..."

"Well do you think Agatha would -" She stopped herself and Sophie gasped. Her hands dropped the tray and Jem immediately swooped it up in one hand, his eyes first going to Will and then Winnie whose face softened. "Oh, Sophie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean...it's still all so -"

"No, no, it's fine," Sophie said in a rush. She retrieved she tray from Jem and nodded at them. "Excuse me." And then she left with Winnie staring after her, guilt ridden.

"Winnie," Jem said. She was still staring down the dark hallway although Sophie was gone. "Winnie," he tried again but she was still lost in thought. "Winnie." At last, she looked up and seemed as if she had forgotten where she were. "Jem," she said quietly, "Jem, hi."

Will felt it coming.

"Hello," Jem said carefully, holding out his hand like the gentleman he was, "now come on. Let's get breakfast."

"Yes, that sounds lovely," she said quietly. She took his hand, her fingers wrapped around his. Once upon a time ago, this had been natural. Now, he felt guilty about it...as if he was cheating Tessa. But this was Winnie and she was obviously still trying to absorb in the fact that Thomas and Agatha was dead all in one night. One moment, Agatha was giving her the spoon to lick and Thomas helping her ride horses – and then, they were gone. "What does the new cook make for breakfast?"

"Potatoes," Will said quickly.

"Anything you want," Jem corrected gently. She looked so lost and it tugged at his heart. She was like a younger sister to him, he was supposed to take care of her. "She's a fine cook, you will love her."

"I love _you_."

He knew it. Will knew it would happen. Jem's eyes widen and he was momentarily flustered, unable to respond. He was never good with words, but this was a moment even Will would fine quite uncomfortable. "Winnie, I -"

"I am famished. Come on, Winnie, I'll race you," Will said quickly to distract her, sensing Jem's distress as if it was his own.

"We are not children anymore," she muttered, her fingers slipping beneath the eye patch and rubbing it tiredly.

"You are afraid that I will beat you, as always."

She stopped, that one eye of hers flickering to meet Will's blue ones. Of course Will would be the one that sparked an interest back into her with their constant competitions. And because she was Winnie Morgenstern, she did not even give a warning before she dashed ahead to the dining room, only spinning around when her hand reached the door to make a face at Will and ducked inside, her pale blonde hair flying behind her.

0-0

"Oh, Tessa – there you are." Jem sighed an exhale of relief when he saw Tessa walk down the corridor, her nose in a book. She looked up warily, blinking back into reality the way she tended to do. He had always found it endearing, the way she could get completely lost in a book as if it was real and she had experienced it first hand and slowly come back to him seconds after her gray eyes left the pages. A smile lit up her face, one that warmed his heart.

"Jem! Where have you been? I have not seen you for a while."

"Ah yes," Jem looked around, "well with an old companion back, Will and I had much to catch her up on."

An eyebrow was raised but not in envy or challenge, simply out of curiosity. "Charlotte told us that she left several months ago. Is everything fine now?"

"I think so, yes," he said. He ran his fingers back through his silvery hair. "Tessa, I'm sorry. I had not meant to get so carried away. Do believe me that nothing has happened -"

"I trust you, Jem," she said warmly, "completely. You should know that."

"I am still new to this," he laughed. Her smile grew and she closed her book completely, withdrawing her finger that had been bookmarking the page as she walked towards him. "Jem, I was -"

"Jem!"

He turned around and Tessa looked past him, seeing the girl again. Her white blonde hair was still down her back in loose waves and she was wearing a man's trousers and a tunic clearly too big for her, a tunic she immediately recognized as Will's. Her eyes widened slightly. She knew that some women dressed as men – Jessamine had to escape – but she wore it as if she had done so on a daily basis. Tessa hated complicated dresses, heavy skirts and good Lord she hated corsets but she had never considered wearing male clothing on a daily basis.

"Winnie," he said horrified, "_what _are you wearing?"

So it _was_ uncommon behaviour. She looked down, slipping her hands into the pocket as a child like wide toothy grin lit up the girl's face. She went on the tip of her toes and back down just as quick. Truly like a child. Tessa liked her. She was clearly unlike Jessamine and Charlotte and Sophie. It was refreshing. "Do you like it?"

"I thought you did not enjoy pants." Jem frowned. Tessa nearly choked. "In fact, are those _shoes_?"

Winnie made a face and looked down. "They are quite uncomfortable but I had just met Will's sister – lovely girl – and agreed to take her out to town and I thought that clothing and shoes would be appropriate."

"Very considerate of you," Jem said lightly. The way she had phrased her words made Tessa wonder if this Winnie girl prefer to go out naked. "Winnie, meet Tessa. Tessa, this is Winnie."

"Lovely to meet you again," Winnie said with a friendly, girly smile as she struck out a hand. Tessa shook it carefully. "And I _am _sorry for our earlier introductions. I did not mean to startle you, it's just that we don't get many Downworlders in here."

"Winnie," Jem said in a careful tone. She blinked, confused and oblivious as always. Tessa opened her mouth but was not quite sure what she could possibly say to that. The girl did not said it in a disgusted tone as Gabriel would have, or a polite inquiry like Gideon. She simply stated it without any infliction or judgement. And then her eye brightened up.

"Oh! Is that Poe?" she asked.

Tessa's face brightened up equally as excited as Winnie's. With the mention of poetry, Tessa found a common ground with this shirt and pants wearing girl at last. "Yes! Do you -"

"Winnie!"

Another exclamation caught the three's attention and it was Cecily this time, obviously displeased. "Where have you been? And why are you wearing that? And what happened to -"

"One at a time, young piglet, one at a -"

"_Piglet_?"

"Oh Winnie, young women do not like being compared to livestock." It was Will, strolling through and dressed in a gentleman's clothing which was odd given the current hour but he was dashing as always, and as expected.

"Would you prefer grasshopper?" she asked distractedly.

"Insects are hardly better," Will commented, equally side tracked as he looked at Jem. The silver haired boy shook his head just the slightest.

"Then by the Angel, what shall I call you?"

"Cecily, of course!" the girl said, tightening her jaw. She glared at her brother and then at Winnie, although it was without true anger. "Now, are we going to London or not?"

Winnie looked around dramatically. "Good God, I thought I had already arrived in London."

Cecily's patience for this odd, odd girl – who reminded her too much of Will which she was not quite sure if that was a good thing or not – was thinning. "Look, if you did not want to go, why did you offer?"

"Because it is unhealthy for a young girl to spend so much time around blades. It may make one...unstable." An amused eye flickered up to Will. "After all, look at what it did to your poor old brother."

"Take note, Cecily. You do not want to grow up like me now, do you?" he asked dryly. Cecily rolled her eyes, crossing her arms before looking at the couple past her brother and the Shadowhunter girl.

"Well, are you two coming with us? Or would you prefer to stay back in your room and -"

"Cecily." Will interrupted quickly. "I believe the carriage is waiting outside." He placed a firm hand on her back and started to shove her out of the way. Then without turning around, he called out Winnie's name and gestured with a flick of his fingers for her to come as well. She waved at Tessa and Jem – her eyes lingering over the boy – before she disappeared down the hallway.

Tessa could only stare.

This girl...her presence was like a tornado. A hurricane. And Tessa was left, unable to even form a single conclusion about the girl that was Winifred Morgenstern.

* * *

I figured...why not update this? I had the chapter lying around so... :) Thanks for reading - and I hope you enjoyed! Reviews would be lovely :)


	3. Where Truth Arises

Chapter Three: Where Truth Arises

"Winnie, do stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

The girl's blonde head popped up and she looked momentarily confused before a smile pulled up on her mouth and something about that movement reminded Will very strongly of a too excited puppy. He shook his head at her, grabbing her by the elbow and straightening her up before she would fall into the river.

Moments ago, the two troublesome women – his sister, and this girl who would like to think herself as one – had broken into a run and then stopped dead, and leaned over the bridge, pointing out a mark on one of the pillars that, as Winnie claimed, was the entrance of where the trolls resided. His sister had not believed her so the girl had leaned over as if climbing backwards, trying to do God knows what until Will had pulled her back upright. "Oh Will, but wouldn't it be interesting? Seeing where those trolls disappeared to?"

"I have no interest on the affairs of trolls…or any Downworlder in fact. Now have you seen enough of London?" He directed his latter statement to his sister who looked thoroughly worn after an afternoon of chasing after Winifred who showed her the most peculiar sites. She had skipped past the market place and the stores and statues or any other common tourist or even historical sites. Instead, Winnie showed her all the odd parts of London. Odd, and useless. She showed Cecily the best place to fish, she showed her where once Will, Jem and her found a burrow of hedgehogs and where the werewolves supposedly shed their fur, missing the fact that their fur changed back into human hair _after _they returned to their human form.

Again, none of it was of great importance.

"Yes, please," Cecily sighed.

Winnie blinked. "But you haven't seen this amazing place under the river where you could easily find –"

"We are _not _going swimming," Will said quickly. She made a face, but then shrugged as Cecily raced ahead, eager to go back to the Institute and train some more.

"Fine, but you dressed up for nothing," Winifred pointed out as she lightly flickered at his jacket.

"Yes, because you told me we were going to break into an upper class Downworlder social circle," Will reminded her, irritated. "Instead, you showed me where trolls spent their leisurely time."

She grinned. "That's not why you're upset; you're upset because you had thought I was referring to vampires and wanted to make a good impression."

He rolled his eyes. "I have made plenty of good impressions on many vampires."

"Trying to kill Alexei does not count as a good impression, my friend."

"I was not aware that you are on first name basis with him," Will countered, throwing her a look but she was staring straight ahead and did not notice it. Her eye was constantly moving, searching for something. It was not until they crossed back into civilization until she perked up once again. She immediately ran up to a shop – dragging Will along with her - and peered through the glass, pointing at something as she tugged on Will's sleeve. "Oh, look! Do you think Jem would like it?"

Her attention had been captivated by a ceramic teapot with foreign touches to it from the gold that traced around the black teapot in a shape of a dragon. It was reminiscent of the China that Jem had grown up and he _would _enjoy it but…Will felt uncomfortable looking at the girl with such genuine excitement over the prospect of getting something that would make his parabatai happy.

And then she blinked, as if remembering something. Without saying another word, she looked down and fumbled with her belt before holding up a glass vial of white powder. Will's eyes widened.

"By the Angel, why do you _have _that?" Will demanded, grabbing it roughly from her and peered into it as if he did not quite believe it was real and _Winnie _–young Winnie who had the manners of a village girl but face of a socialite – retrieved the drug. He dreaded to imagine her, whether in Shadowhunter gear or a newsletter boy's clothing, strolling inside a den where Downworlders and humans and Shadowhunters all shared one mutual interest: and that was the destruction of themselves.

"I was in Shanghai, and –"

"In a _drug_ den?" Will's face gave away at his horror. Sensing this, Winnie seemed to shrink back.

"I _am _a Shadowhunter, Will," she said but her voice was not strong, as if she was afraid of disappointing him, "and I just wanted to make sure there was enough for Jem. Besides, it was incredibly cheap and I would have bought a lot more but I wasn't sure how he would re–"

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back up tiredly. She had stopped speaking when the usual sharp-tongued Will fell silent. "It's fine," he muttered, but the look in his blue eyes said differently. His eyes found Cecily who was staring at the two with an eyebrow raised, beckoning them to hurry up. "Listen carefully to me, Winnie, there was something we had not told you yet."

Panic arose immediately. What could Will have not told her after they mentioned Jem's illness? Was something wrong? Did –

"Breathe, Winnie," he sighed seeing the expression on her face. He nodded forward, telling her to move but she was still staring him with a single wide eye.

He knew that he had to be the one to tell the girl of Jem's engagement, despite what had been discussed earlier between the two parabatai. And it wasn't as if Jem said _no _to Will telling her. But a part of him was also doing this for the girl's sake. Winnie enjoyed being strong around Will to prove her worth, but around Jem, she would soften up to the point she would look despicable even next to pudding. If it was the claimed love of her life telling her that he was engaged to another…Winnie would break down. She would cry. Will was certain. But if _he _told Winnie that the girl – a Downworlder to her eye - she had met was Jem's fiancée, then she would be confused…upset…and would like a talk with Jem later but she wouldn't cry.

He was certain.

After all, he knew Jem and Winnie both too well.

"Jem is completely fine, in fact, he is more than fine."

And just like that, all worry was wiped clean out of the girl's face and was replaced with a pleasant glow. But then she blinked, her eyebrows pulling together. "So what's wrong then?"

"Nothing is wrong. Everything is going very smoothly for Jem, and it is because something is strengthening him." Dear God, he sounded like a horrible cheap proverb. Her confusion turned into suspicion. "Jem has been happy lately."

She stared at him still.

"Because someone is _making_ him happy."

Her lips parted, her eye widen. Will did not stop. He studied her reaction and carried on with a very light, almost bordering towards humorous tone.

"You see, our dear Jem…is in love."

Even though Will had always known she was naïve, he had never once thought she was unintelligent.

Winifred knew very well that Will was not referring to her and he could see the very moment that her heart began to shatter. Her eyes glazed over, her eyebrows puckered, and the breath went out of her.

"And he's engaged."

_No_. The whisper was barely there but Will could see her mouth forming to shape the word.

"To…Tessa."

And then she simply stared at him, before covering her face with one hand. Then she doubled over, hands on her knees. And then she shouted. And not just anything, but she was groaning out profanity so loud and vulgar and for so _long _that it would have even made Will himself blush if it wasn't for the fact that he was overridden with pity…and empathy. Complete, and utter empathy.

0-0

Jem was in his room, his violin propped on his shoulder and his fingers moving to form the chords and his bow just hovering over the strings, getting used to the movement when he heard a door slam. It was followed by running – and then someone running _after._

He already knew what had happened. He could just _tell_.

The door to his room slammed open and in stormed a panting, dark eyed girl, the eye patch over her left eye becoming nearly undone at the speed in which she rushed in. But the moment she saw Jem's startled expression, all anger – or whatever passionate feeling she had been experience – disappeared.

"Will told you," Jem guessed as he set down his violin slowly, not looking at her.

She had been so angry when she arrived back in the Institute that Jem had not told her about his engagement the very moment they met eyes but really, she should have known. He _did_arrive with the warlock girl, and he _did _act a bit strange. As if he was guilty of something. But she was blind to it and now she was seeing it all too clearly. She had planned to hit him – affectionately, but in a way that would get the violence out of her chest – and then demand a very detailed recount on how they met, on why he loved her, on _when _he loved her and what drove him – timid, polite, gentlemanly Jem – to wed the girl so young. Had he been that in love with her in the span of months that Winnie could not have got out of him in the years they spent together?

But all of her plans went out the window the moment she saw him. Like Will had guessed, she melted around Jem into nothing more than a puddle.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked quietly and came to sit on the edge of his bed, too tired to stand. Her eye followed him as he walked around his room to place the violin gently in its case. She could hear him locking it, and then he sighed.

"I didn't know how to tell you," he admitted and then smiled, "I am a coward, what can I say?"

"You are _not _a coward, James Carstairs." She could never let the boy she had grown alongside think anything less than great about himself. She had never had to boost Will's ego, but she always made a conscious effort to compliment Jem whenever possible. Too often Jem was looked down upon as the weaker of the parabatai and although under certain circumstances that may be true, in total, he stood equal to Will and miles higher than any other Shadowhunter. "You are the bravest person that I have ever met that does not cross the line onto stupidity."

"Please refrain from talking about me when I'm not present!" a voice had shouted from the hallway.

"Be quiet, Will!" Winnie shouted back. The said boy appeared at the wall, one hand on the door and his hat in other hand as he looked first at the distraught blonde girl and then his silver-haired parabatai that surprisingly, did not look caught off guard. "I'm sorry, I just thought that you would have preferred if I had…"

"No, thank you," Jem said. "Like I said, I was afraid to do it myself. I should have, but I'm glad that you did."

Winnie didn't look at any of them. Instead she asked in an odd tone, "Where is she? Your fiancée?"

Something about that voice vaguely made Will and Jem both remember about the time that Jessamine had laughed at Winnie about something childish – Jem thought it was over a blemish – and she had retaliated by slyly asking Sophie for Jessamine's comb. And somehow, later that evening, Sophie had to cut off a chunk of Jessie's blonde hair that had gotten stuck inside the comb. Thankfully it had only been an inch at the very bottom but that did not stop Jessie from shrieking at Winifred.

The two boys exchanged a glance, and Jem frowned. "In the library."

Will straightened up. "I'll go see." And then he disappeared.

0-0

As Jem stated, Will found Tessa seconds later in her usual spot in the grand library, curled over a book next to a window where natural light poured through. He knew that he should not be having such thoughts, but he could not help but notice how beautiful she looked just then – wisps of pale brown hair from the hastily tied bun falling into her face as grey eyes moved along the lines of the pages, completely absorbed. Her mouth was slightly agape, mouthing the words silently to herself. A corner of her mouth perked with a smile and Will had to wonder if she was reading something funny or endearing or clever or witty.

But then her eyes flickered up. "Will?"

He cleared his throat. She looked confused.

He had never been in a room with her like this – and certainly he had not stayed after accidentally running into her. Ever since the news of the engagement, Will had almost avoided her whenever possible and was nothing more than polite around her. And nothing less. He was not rude or bitter, he was not envious he was simply…normal. But not normal Will. A normal _person_.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his expression. He looked away for a moment before speaking without any infliction in his voice.

"Nothing, I just thought that you may benefit from knowing that Winnie now knows of your engagement with Jem."

She frowned. "Did she not before?" Tessa asked, confused.

Will's mask cracked slightly. "Had Jem not tell you?" he murmured, more to himself than a real question to her but she answered nonetheless.

"About what?"

"That Winnie was – is – in love with him," Will told her, almost quietly. He waited for her reaction, and was satisfied with the immediate shock that broke across the girl's face.

Tessa could not think. Her mind ran in every direction, at every possible outcome but she did not know the Shadowhunter well enough to be able to predict what could possibly come out of this situation. "But…but what will happen now?" Because she loved Jem too, and she was not going to simply _not _marry him because there was another…she couldn't, she wouldn't. It wasn't even something worth thinking about.

"Well," Will said and he had the strangest tone, "nothing. Except, she'll probably leave tonight."

Tessa's face was still the picture of absolute confusion. "But why would she do that?"

Will was already turning, leaving.

"Because she's not going to stay and simply watch the one she loves marry another, of course."

His voice was quiet, and it was not until moments after Will disappeared through the door that Tessa placed that odd tone. And she didn't want to delude herself into imagining anything but…it was…it just did not sound as if he was talking about Winnie at all.

* * *

After getting several reviews (thank you! I would respond back but they're all from guests), I figured, why not write more? I'm so glad that the general thoughts on Winnie are positive so, here I am! Another chapter at last.

On another note, seeing how this is a Cassandra Clare story, have any of you watched The Mortal Instruments? Because I have and I absolutely loved it and that was also what brought me back into the dark and deeply fascinating Shadowhunter world! Who knows, maybe I'll actually update this regularly even though this started out as my recovery for the fact that the Infernal Devices ended and I would never be able to read anything new about our favourite TDI Shadowhutners.

Thanks for reading! Reviews would be lovely.

**PS. I have absolutely no idea who Winnie would end up, of if she would end up with anyone at all. If there's someone you prefer, I'd love to know!**


End file.
